The Circle
by Amanda Sinclair
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean find out they are more than just hunters?  Something much more powerful.  Enter one that knows how much power they have and one from another world.  SamOC, DeanOC


_She sat in the circle, candles burning around her and giving her chestnut hair, a bright red glow, her skin a pale gold. She cast her circle and asked for the goddess, Morrigan's protection. She was searching for the one that was a protector but beginning to fall. It was so hard to see in her dreams, in her feelings. How was she supposed to help protect him if she couldn't locate him or recognize him?_

_She felt the evil beating at her door and wanted to be safe. She'd been fighting all of this for too long and wanted nothing more than to lie down. Sleep beckoned her, they wanted her vulnerable. Stifling a yawn she knew she was safe in her circle. The evil couldn't cross the salt and that comforted her a bit._

_Laying down she sent out a little prayer for help, seconds before the door to her house flew up sending in the cold winter air. The evil howled through the house destroying all but what she had within her circle._

Sam Winchester sat up with a startled gasp. He'd become used to the premonitions, however, seeing things and feeling them were a completely different story. He'd been able to feel the cold of the air coming in the front door and had heard the shredding of furniture.

Throwing the covers off he stalked to his bag and pulled out a clean change of clothes before he said, "Dean wake up. We gotta go."

He watched his brother roll over and mumble, "Go where Sammy?"

"A house the outside of town with a very pretty lady. Get the hell up," He replied before entering the bathroom to change.

Dean watched his younger brother walk into the bathroom. He had a hard time understanding how he could be so calm over any dream. He'd admit it was rough there after Jessica had died but it slowly receded. Grumbling under his breath he reached for the long sleeved shirt he'd laid at the foot of his bed and pulled it on.

He was loading the shotgun when Sam came out of the bathroom. "Where's the house?"

Sam looked uncomfortable for a minute and then answered, "I'm not sure. I just know it's outside of town. I'm assuming that I'll be able to feel it when we get close."

Dean looked like he wanted to make a smartass comment but instead picked up the keys to the Impala. "Let's go then."

"Turn here," Sam instructed, much as he had been doing the last twenty minutes. They were getting close; his gaze drifted over the scenery and then saw the house. "There it is coming up on the left."

Dean saw it and had to admit it was impressive looking. It'd be one of those old farmhouses that probably had a bunch of owners from the same family. With a gentle jerk they found themselves in the driveway. "You got a gun?"

"Check. You take the downstairs. I'll take the upstairs," Sam commented before exiting the car and heading up into the house.

Dean swore and followed his brother closely inside. When Sam took the stairs he began his downstairs search, looking for any signs of what Sam had seen. Yet as he looked everything was torn apart, not even a blanket remained in tact. Each room was so much like the rest.

He reached the back room and saw her. Her dark hair spilled around her, there were shallow cuts all over her body, her candles had been long since blown out and he could smell sulfur. He went to her, at first touch her skin was like ice but then he found the faint heartbeat. He shrugged out of his coat and yelled, "Sammy!"

Sam heard his brother call and ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time he followed Dean's voice into the back room. Dean was already stuffing her arms into his leather jacket. Taking a deep breath he said, "That's her. This room reeks."

"Look around, it's sulfur. She knew a bit of what she was doing look at the salt." He turned his attention back to the unconscious woman, "And Sam, next time tell me she's naked."

"Yes sir," Sam replied sarcastically. "Let's get her out of here and come back in the morning. You driving?"

Dean shook his head and stood with the woman. She didn't weigh very much, "You're driving."

She snuggled closer, she'd never dreamed of being this close to so much power. It made her a little warmer knowing that she was in the arms of someone that could help. He was one to trust and so she let herself get pulled back under.

"You're driving very fast. She's ice cold."

"Fine."

* * *

_Sunlight pricked her eyes and she forced them open. Struggling she sat up and found herself in a field. Pushing to her feet she surveyed the area. It was a pretty, peaceful place. Rolling hills of green, dotted with various colored flowers and ground coverings._

"_You've arrived. You are safe."_

_The soft words spoken had her whirling around, spell firmly placed in her mind. Her mouth stood agape as she looked at the woman. It was her, the one that had assigned everything. _

_Her blood-red hair hung to her waist, pale skin that contrasted with the dark green of her dress. Her green eyes held a look of bemusement._

_She bowed low, "Mother."_

"_You've done well. I ask now of another task one that will be a continuation of the first."_

"_My gift comes from you; therefore I do your bidding." She said as she straightened and stared._

"_No you do your own but you listen. Teach them everything you know. It'll be three plus one."_

"_I haven't finished my original task. I haven't found the protector."_

"_No he found you. Now there are three find the fourth and teach and learn. A war is coming, my child. A war that will need all the strength good can get."_

"_Where can I find the fourth?"_

"_She doesn't come from your world. You'll know when you see her. She's older than you, you are the youngest at ten and nine but have the most knowledge of the power you carry. Take heed with it and protect that which you can."_

_She nodded her head._

"_Also you might want to think about getting a haircut. It's too much of a liability."_

"_Yes mother. What if I can't do what you ask?"_

"_You will because that's what needs to be done. They will be your family, the one that won't neglect you as the original shouldn't have." Her green eyes softened. "Go back and be safe my daughter."_

When she jolted awake she found herself enclosed in darkness and at first the thought scared her. Her heart quickened and she forced air into her lungs. She shifted in bed and felt the brush of soft fabric of a shirt on her thighs. They'd dressed her, she thought dimly.

Flipping on the light she ran a hand through her hair, hoping to rid it of the knots she knew where there. She walked around the room, fingers trailing over the back chairs and the table where they came to rest on a note. She chuckled, rather than leave one to watch her they trusted her when they went to get food. Well where exactly was she going to go mostly naked?

She found her way into the bathroom, stumbling only a few times. They'd have to go back to her house, she needed her glasses. Splashing water on her face she tried remembering what exactly had happened the night before. Nothing came to mind.

"You'll die in the end," a voice slithered over her shoulder.

Her dark eyes focused on the image behind her and saw. The decomposing body, eyes flashing red, a tongue darted out to lick crumbling lips. "You're not real."

"Aren't I?" it asked its tongue suddenly touching the skin on her shoulder.

She shuddered, "You are a figment of my imagination."

"Tell that to your brother when you've seen we've done to him. Poor thing still didn't believe when we slit his throat, drank his blood. Oh the power in it, but nothing compared to yours."

Her heart clenched and she felt tears make their way down her cheeks at the thought of her brother. Shoving away from the sink she fled the bathroom. Cursing she tried to remember the path from the door, usually in motels it was located directly across from the bathroom.

The door opened and she didn't hear the voices with her heart pounding in her ears. Her legs took her as fast as they could go only to have her slam up against a guy.

"Whoa, hold on. Good to see you awake," a deep voice said. "Dean, hurry the hell up."

She looked up at least a foot and a scream locked in her throat. It took her a minute but suddenly she could feel the power radiating from him under her fingertips, it was strong but not nearly as strong as hers.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Another voice said coming behind the first one, the power that came from him she recognized. His gaze cut over to hers. "Well, well. You've got some color back."

"Who are you?" she asked, stepping back and opening the door wider.

The two walked in and the shorter of the two said, "I'm Dean, this is my little brother Sammy."

"It's Sam. And you are?"

"Keeley Gallagher. Boy do I have some explaining to do." Keeley said with a smile.

"How bout while we eat? We brought pizza," Sam said, "Figured you'd be hungry."

"What time is it?"

"Nearing 5 o'clock," Dean said.

"We'll need to go back to my house. I need some things from there, most important are my glasses." She settled on the bed she'd vacated awhile ago. "There's a war coming. We have to find the fourth, she's not of this world. Do either of you understand the power that runs through you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked setting the pizza beside her and pulling up a chair to the bed.

Taking a deep breath Keeley explained, "I was visited a few months ago by the goddess Morrigan. She informed me I had to search for the protector that was beginning to fall. I had to teach him how to use his power, it came from his mother. At first I didn't know what she was talking about but she had asked and I do what I'm told." Her dark eyes locked on Dean's face. "I've found the protector or rather he found me. Now we have to find the fourth and train."

"Lady you aren't making any sense," Dean shook his head, "and even if you were what you think Sam and I have sort of power flowing in our blood?"

"I know it. I've felt it, first when you came and now. I don't know how I feel about fighting but I guess it's all we've got." She stole a slice of pizza and began chewing thoughtfully. "She said it has to be four of us. The fourth isn't of this world and we'll know her when we see her."

Dean just stared at her, his head spinning and Sam sat there silently. There was no way what she was saying was a truth, it just couldn't be that way. They had demons to fight not how to be witches or wizards or what the hell ever they'd be considered.

Keeley smiled, "How long has it been since you shared a bed?"

"Too long," Sam muttered, he'd know it was coming. She wouldn't share a bed with a complete stranger.

"Good we'll start tomorrow afternoon."


End file.
